A Completed Collection
by Classic Cowboy
Summary: fic 2 of the Berserker Saga... Tigress notices something missing with Po's action figure collection and sets about fixing the problem... hints of Po/Ti


**The Berserker Saga reading order: **

**Daddy- Daughter Issues**** – One- Shot – Shifu and Tigress have a discussion on the events of KFP2 … (completed)**

**A Completed Collection**** – One- Shot – Tigress notices something missing from Po's action figure collection…**

**Father's Day**** – One- Shot or short multi- chap – Mr. Ping helps teach Shifu to be a better adopted father for Tigress while Tigress goes to Po for help with a gift for Shifu…**

**Confidence and Courage**** – multi- chapter – A horrible "accident" shakes Po's confidence in himself and his Kung Fu…**

**Today is a Gift**** – multi-chapter –- An ancient artifact sends Tigress on an amazing yet horrifying adventure… **

**The Claws of the Berserker**** – multi-chapter – The Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five face their greatest enemy yet, a monster, a Berserker that does not want power, wealth, or rule, but to watch all of China burn… and why is Master Shifu determined to keep Tigress out of the fight? **

**After the Storm**** – multi- chapter – the Masters of the Jade Palace and the Valley of Peace try to heal the physical and emotional wounds left by the Berserker… **

**Disclaimer: Kung Fu Panda and all related characters are property of DreamWorks Pictures. The song "May I" is by Trading Yesterday.**

**A Completed Collection **

Master Viper sighed in relief upon feeling the familiar hard wood floor of the Jade Palace dormitory floor beneath her belly as she slithered toward her room. After the stressful mission at Gongmen City, she wanted nothing more than to curl up in her bed and sleep.

She blinked when she heard motion in Po's room. She was concerned about his well being. Granted that rice pan kept him from being blown to pieces, but between being blasted through a wall and then surviving that horrible battle with the wolves and Lord Shen's battleships had to have worn the Dragon Warrior more than he let on. It wouldn't hurt to peek in, say hello, and make sure he wasn't actually hurt.

"Po? How are you…" Viper's eyes widened when she found Tigress digging in Po's backpack. "Tigress! What are you doing?"

"NOTHING!" Tigress spun around with wide eyes.

Viper eyed her friend, who seemed to be hiding something behind her back. "Where's Po…?" Viper asked, trying to work around behind Tigress casually, but the tiger kept firmly away from the only other female in the Furious Five.

"He purchased some turnips and radishes at Gongmen, and was taking them to his father's noodle shop," Tigress replied, and Viper noticed she was standing before a small case against the wall.

"What are you doing in here… exactly?" Viper tilted her head, staring hard into the uncharacteristically nervous Kung Fu master.

"Just helping him unpack his belongings," Tigress said, nodding toward the backpack. "His hands were still weak from catching those cannon balls, especially the one that caught fire…"

"So, you offered to help?" Viper coiled her tail around herself as she sat and stared up at her friend.

"I didn't actually offer…" Tigress said. Viper watched her sit something in the case she obscured.

"Don't you think Po might get upset about you going through his things?" Viper asked with only mild accusation.

"He never complained about it before…" Tigress snapped but gaped when she realized what she let slip.

"You've done this before?" Viper gave a faint chuckle.

"He's not exactly the neatest person in the valley," Tigress stepped back toward the pack. "It's not like I've never helped any of you with unpacking and straightening your rooms before…"

"You've never helped any of us with our rooms before, Tigress…" Viper smirked.

"Really?" Tigress blinked before pulling out Po's change of pants and putting them away. "Huh…" Tigress mused as Viper moved toward the case.

"Isn't this the case you kept all your trophies in?" Viper asked, looking at what Tigress seemed to have been trying to hide. Even more curiosity rose in the snake as she saw wooden action figures of herself, Crane, and Mantis standing together to the left of the case. "And aren't these the toys Mr. Ping packed for Po before we left?"

"Yeah, that's my old case; I've been thinking about getting a new one," Tigress said, looking unconcerned at the figures, "And I guess those are his figurines."

Tigress sighed and came back with figures of herself and Monkey. She placed them inside, and the two females studied them. "I didn't know anyone ever made toys of us, Tigress," Viper mused.

"Action figures, and me neither," Tigress said, looking them over. "I may have to ask Mr. Ping next time I'm in the village. Hmm…"

"What?" Viper asked her friend.

"They look… lonely."

"Lonely?" Viper blinked, wondering if her friend may have had some head injury from the cannon blast. "They're toys…"

"Something is missing, though… Po… do you remember what we were like before he joined us?" Tigress asked.

"Hmmm, never really thought about it," Viper mused, "Were a lot less laughs and even fewer delicious meals…" she laughed. "Come to think of it, I didn't even realize how much he'd changed us."

"And to think, it was almost just us again…" Tigress frowned deeply.

Viper flicked her tongue against Tigress's leg. "No sad talk! He survived, came back, and saved us. He stopped Shen and saved China, just like he saved the Valley of Peace from Tai Lung a year ago."

"He's just so confusing. Most of the time it's hard to tell who he really is," Tigress sighed, turning away from the case. "One minute, he's the lazy, tubby panda looking for shortcuts in training and totally focused on his next meal… and the next… he's catching cannon balls in his bare paws and blowing up ships with them…"

"He's a noodle cook's son when we need to be fed, and he's the Dragon Warrior when we need a hero," Viper smiled lovingly, "And through it all… he's our Po... always who we need him to be," she said before turning to her friend with a smirk.

"So, what's he to you?" Viper asked, catching the Tiger Style Master by surprise.

Tigress stiffened and turned her back on her friend quickly. She took a deep breath and started walking toward the hallway, though she paused at the door and hid the small smile on her face. "My friend…" she whispered softly before walking out.

**-KFP-**

Mr. Ping buzzed around the counter, cooking and taking orders at the same time as patrons and tourists filled his shop looking for a good meal or just to see the place where the Dragon Warrior grew up. Many gasps were heard when Master Tigress herself entered the dining area. "I'd like the Furious Five- Course Combo Meal, please," a pig ordered from the counter.

"Master Tigress!" Ping gasped glancing up from the patron to see the tall tiger stand with her arms crossed patiently.

"Hello, Mr. Ping," Tigress said, bowing to the old goose.

Ping returned the gesture before shoving the order to the pig, "On the house!" he said before turning his full attention to his son's ally. "My apologies, Master Tigress, but if you're looking for my Po, he left a short while ago. You just missed him."

"I'm actually not looking for Po, Mr. Ping," Tigress said in her usual controlled tone, "I was hoping to speak with you, if you have a moment… I understand if you're busy…"

"Me? Oh, I am most humbled!" Ping bowed again excitedly.

"Can we talk somewhere without so many ears?" Tigress asked, glancing around at the staring villagers.

"Of course, of course, my lady, right this way!" Ping ushered her into his home on up the stairs to a large bedroom-turned-storage space.

Her eyes traveled around her surroundings and it only took her a moment to realize she was in Po's old bedroom. Kung Fu memorabilia was on every wall, including a board on the wall with a handful of throwing stars stuck in it. "I have heard the rumors, Master Tigress, but let me assure you I am thrilled and most accepting!"

"Excuse me?" Tigress blinked at the goose in confusion. "I'm not sure we're on the same topic…"

"You're not here about your relationship with my son?" Ping tilted his head. "I can understand your concern… I know many who aren't thrilled with interspecies relationships, but you should know I'm fully accepting. I mean, I did adopt and raise a giant panda after all!"

"Wha-what?" Tigress' eyes widened in shock at what the goose was saying. "I'm sorry, Mr. Ping, but I'm not sure I know what rumors you are referring to…"

"Oh…" Ping's feathers ruffled in embarrassment. "So, you and my son aren't in a romantic relationship? The romance of the Dragon Warrior and the Tiger-Style Master is the talk of the village…"

"Po is my friend, maybe even my best friend," Tigress held up her paws, "but that is as close as we are. I mean no disrespect; he is the most caring person I've ever met, but friendship is the only relationship we share."

"Oh…" Tigress felt a small ache and she wasn't sure if it was from Mr. Ping's disappointed sigh or something else inside herself. "Then, what it is I can do for you, Master Tigress?"

"Before we left for the mission to Gongmen City… I noticed Po had action figures of me and the rest of the Furious Five. Po mentioned them before when we first met, but we were… too distracted… at the time to really question about it…" Tigress smiled lightly, "I was curious on where he found them…"

"Oh, his action figures? Yes, my Po made them himself!" Ping said proudly.

"He made them?" Tigress eyed him in disbelief.

"You have to understand the size of his love for Kung Fu, especially you and your friends, Master Tigress," Ping said, walking over and pulling a throwing star from the wall. "We were in the village the first time you five fought off a bandit raid. He watched you fight off so many raiders. The fact that some of the heroes were his own age made him so excited. He wanted to be exactly like you."

"Like the Furious Five…" Tigress said, glancing away as she remembered their treatment of him when he was first named the Dragon Warrior.

"Sure," Ping said tightly. "Anyway, Po hand-carved the figurines himself out of wood, and then painted them. They're his most prized possessions."

"What kind of wood did he use?" Tigress asked curiously.

"There's a large tree in the back of the shop. He cut limbs from it and carved them from those," Ping explained.

"I see…" Tigress smiled as she lifted a paw and extended her claws for a moment. "Does the tree have any large round limbs, and could I have permission to cut one?" she asked, regaining a serious expression.

**-KFP-**

"COME ON!" Po bellowed as he took an open fighting stance before Crane, Mantis, Monkey, and Viper. "Who else wants feel the thunder? C'mon! Let's do this!"

"Let's get him…" Monkey popped his neck as four of the Furious Five rushed the Dragon Warrior.

"Uh-oh…" Po's eyes widened as the four rushed him at once.

Po instantly went on the defensive, blocking most of the attacks, but a few from Viper and Monkey made it through his defenses while Crane distracted him.

"Time for a KO!" Mantis said, flying toward the Panda. Po smiled at the incoming insect, slid his feet along the ground, and brought his arms to the side.

"WHA?" Mantis squeaked when Po caught him in his paws and maneuvered the small body around his arms before deflecting him toward Monkey.

"Oh, bad day…" Monkey whimpered before getting knocked off his feet by catching the projectile insect.

"Skadoosh," Po smiled before getting knocked off his feet by a strike of Viper's tail across his muzzle.

"Very good, students, but Po, never lower your guard until all your opponents are disabled," Shifu instructed, quirking an eyebrow as he noticed an absence. "Where is Master Tigress?"

"My apologies, Master," Tigress said, running into the training yard and bowing to the Grand Master.

"Where have you been today, Tigress?" Shifu asked, crossing his arms with his hands in his sleeves.

"I had an important errand to run, Master," she said, her head still bowed, "I will make up for my missed training tomorrow with your permission, Master."

"I see…" Shifu eyed his adopted daughter curiously, noting patches of black, white, brown, and green paint on her fur and clothing. "We will discuss your missed training later. For now, retire to the dormitory, students. Excellent work today. Meet with me ten minutes before the morning gong in the tomorrow, Master Tigress. Dismissed."

The Five and the Dragon Warrior bowed to Shifu before making their way up the mountain path to the dormitory of the Jade Palace grounds.

"So, where have you been, Tigress?" Viper asked, slithering up to her friend. Her eyes fell on a large pouch dangling from Tigress's side. "And what's that?"

"That's none of your business," Tigress said without glancing to Viper, but putting a paw protectively over the pouch. Viper smiled knowingly and hummed to herself.

The six Kung Fu masters each went to their separate rooms in the hall, bidding each other good night. "Well, see you in the morning, Tigress!" Po said cheerfully. "I promise I'll be up on time for a change…" He drifted off when he noticed she was following him inside his room. "Um… have I done something?" he asked fearfully.

Tigress crossed her arms and stared at the panda. "It's about the hug… you got mad that I hugged you… I get ya, go ahead; claw away, and do your worst!" Po said, holding his chest out and eyes closed tightly.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Po," Tigress said with a small smile. "That's a nice collection you have there…" She glanced toward the case.

"Hey… where'd that come from…" he said, noticing the figures for the first time, "Awesome! My action figures!"

Tigress smiled in amusement as Po looked at the placement of the action figures. "Hey, isn't this your trophy case?"

Tigress tilted her head thoughtfully, "Him, it is, isn't it? It looks better in here; don't you agree? There is one detail that doesn't look right, though," Tigress said, walking toward the panda that was kneeling to look at the figures. "Something's missing."

"Huh? I've got you, Viper, Mantis, Crane, and Monkey… who else…" Po asked, before his green eyes lit up, "I know, Master Shifu!"

"What's the Furious Five now without the Dragon Warrior?" Tigress asked.

"Faster, more efficient, less likely to get into trouble…" Po mumbled beneath his breath.

"I don't know about that and I really don't want to find out," she said, opening her pouch and pulling out a Po action figure to place beside the Tigress figure. "There. That's more like it."

"Wha… where'd you get that?" Po asked, turning his eyes to the tiger.

"I asked your father how you came about your figures," Tigress said, looking at the collection of figures. "If you're going to have a figure set, you need to have a complete collection… so, I made that for you. I hope you like it…" she said, suddenly losing some of her confidence but using all her strength from keeping that from showing on her face.

_And there you stand opened heart, opened doors_

"You… you made it… for … for me?" Tigress's breath almost caught at the depth of emotion in Po's emerald eyes.

"Well… yes…" She said, somewhat awkwardly, unprepared for this kind of reaction from her friend.

_Full of life with the world that's wanting more._

"Why?" Po asked softly.

"Why what?" Tigress tilted her head.

_But I can see when the lights start to fade_

"Why did you make it for me?" Po asked honestly. "I don't understand… I…I'm sure you had other things you needed to do… training… cool Kung Fu stuff…"

Tigress pulled the Panda to his feet and stood before him. "Remember what I told you," she whispered softly.

_The day is done, and your smile has gone away_

Tigress wrapped her arms around his shoulders and laid her head against his chest. "The Hardcore do understand."

She pulled back as quickly as she hugged him, just as she did in the Gongmen jail and turned toward the door. "Goodnight, Po…" she whispered softly, exiting and closing the door behind her.

Po watched the door in silence for a few moments before turning toward the now-completed action figure collection. It still wasn't quite right… He took the Tigress and Po figures and moved them close together, side by side. "There… now, that's awesome…" he whispered before blowing out his light and laying down on his bedroll, still staring at the six figures in the case.

_Let me raise you up._

Meanwhile, across the hall, Tigress curled up into a ball on her own bedroll, the tip of her tail tickling her nose slightly. She wasn't sure exactly why she hugged him… AGAIN, but she did and dare she say she was starting to like the feel of his soft fur on her cheek. She closed her eyes and fell asleep with a smile on her face, thinking about her best friend just across the hallway…

_Let me be your love._


End file.
